1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having an ice maker to manufacture ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which includes components of a refrigerating cycle so as to store articles in a frozen state or a refrigerated state using cool air generated from an evaporator of the refrigerating cycle.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body including a freezing chamber to store articles, such as food, in the frozen state, and a freezing chamber door rotatably installed at one side of the main body to open and close the freezing chamber, and an ice maker which manufactures ice using cool air transmitted from the inside of the freezing chamber is installed in the freezing chamber. The ice maker includes an ice tray provided with a plurality of ice making grooves to manufacture ice, and an ice storage container to contain and store the ice manufactured by the ice tray.